Captain's Lost Friend
by RavenRedSea
Summary: Captain America was locked in ice. Zan was locked in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Now she want's to find her past, and work out what she missed.
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the streets of New York, gazing up at the skyline. The last time I was in New York, it was 1944, on my way to the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. I stayed for a few weeks, but it was actually years. 68 years actually, with this being 2012 and all.

As I walked down the streets, I remembered walking behind Bucky and Cap, laughing as they remembered the old days. But know they were the old days, and I was in the present. I stopped outside an electronics store, and looked inside. The window was displaying tvs of all different sizes, but they were all on the same news channel. The news was displaying pictures of Captain America in Germany, fighting Loki, with Iron Man.

_Cap's alive!_ I thought shocked. _He probably thinks I'm dead._

I looked back at the screen, watching Cap and Iron Man in battle. If I wanted to find Cap, I had to find Tony Stark. I stopped staring and kept walking. That's when the giant portal in the sky opened, and aliens came flooding through. I stood my ground, and fought. There were innocent people who needed to be protected.

The aliens fell, no longer powered. The portal had closed, and the civilians were safe. That's when the buiding started to collapse. I quickly ran and held the falling debrie as people ran out from underneath. Another rain of debrie fell, as the last person escaped. It was too much. I couldn't sustain the weight any longer. With a yelp, everything crashed on top of me.

Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything. The dust was getting into my lungs. I kept coughing. People were yelling outside to get me out. But I only heard two words. Captain America. I kept my eyes closed to avoid getting dust in them. My breathing deepened. I had to stay calm. I felt the weight lifted off my back, someone picked me up and carried me out. I opened my eyes and coughed when I felt the sun on me. I looked at my rescuer. He wore a blue costume. It was Cap.

I jumped out of his arms and started coughing again.

"We need to get you to an ambulance miss." He said in his Captain America way.

"Of course." I coughed, as he lead me over to the nearby ambulance.

He sat me on the edge as the medic grabbed an oxygen mask intended for an adult, and covered my face. I took deep breaths in and out as the medic checked for any signs of a concusion. Captain stayed and watched, a deep look of thought in his eyes.

"You're a strong girl." The medic said, taking the mask off. "No concusion. Just a few scratches. You can go now."

I stood up and went for my back pocket, pulling out a square of ambrosia, food of the gods. Stuffing it in my mouth, my cuts started to disappear. As I put the bag back in my back pocket, a familiar hand fell on my shoulder.

"They said you're a hero." Cap said, as I turned to face him. "They said you were fighting off the aliens."

I smiled, realising that he wanted to know who I was. I quickly made sure my scar was covered by my hair. I couldn't afford for him to know yet.

"I heard you were pretty good yourself." I smiled back.

"Walk with me." He said, leading me off, on the walk to Stark Towers. "Who are you?"

"I'm a thirteen year old girl with battle training." I said, not technically lying.

"Yet you seem out of place in this modern world." He said, jesturing to my fourties style men's dress.

"Speak for yourself Captain." I giggled.

"Touche." He smiled. "How do I know you?"

"I lost track of time some time ago." I smiled mysteriously. "And I found it again a few weeks ago."

"You fight with a sword." He said.

"You fight with a shield." I answered.

He stopped, turning and facing me. The wind blew my hair, revealing my scar.

"I know that scar." He breathed, trying to remember.

My hand went and traced my scar by defult, remembering how the Red Skull had done it. I flinched as I remembered the pain of him smashing Captain America's shield into my face, the edge causing the scar.

"Red Skull." He said, taking my hand.

"Yep." I answered. "You're not the only one who's been stuck in time."

He took my hand and lead me towards Stark Tower. We ended up at the penthouse where Loki was lying on the ground. He sat up, to face the Avengers, while I stood at the side.

"If you don't mind," he said, breathing heavily. "I'll have that drink now."

The Avengers stayed serious, but I snuffled a giggle. I would have loved to see Hulk bashing up Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was out of their cars, watching Thor and Loki use the tesseract to return to Azgard. Loki jerked his head in my direction. Thor nodded, turning his head towards me.

"Give my best wishes to Zeus." He said. "It has been good to see you daughter of Poseidon."

I flinched at my dad's name. Only slightly, but I still flinched. Thor turned the handle and they disappeared. We turned around and walked back to our vechicals. Natasha handed over Bruce's bag, and Bruce left with Tony. Everyone seemed pretty happy. Steve and I walked back to his bike. He seemed happy to be back on it, with me sitting on the back, clinging for my life like I always had.

_Flashback_

_"I see the famous Captain America has fallen into my hands." Red Skull sniggered in his thick accent. "And I see he has brought his little bird."_

_I looked up at him. He smiled at my face, which everyone said was beautiful._

_"Such a beautiful face." He said, picking up Cap's shield. "It would be a shame if it was given a scar."_

_He lifted the shield and smashed the side into my face. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I didn't flinch and I didn't cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Red Skull stood over Cap and proceded to punch him. Suddenly the glass smashed and machine guns exploded into action. The end game had come._

_End of Flashback_

We pulled up in front of an apartment block. Steve led me up the stars and into an apartment. It was a nice little space, with two bedrooms. It was a good place. Steve showed me my room, and his room with memories from World War 2. My sea green baseball cap was there. I smiled when I saw it, and pulled it on. Steve left me and I looked at everything else that was there. I put the cap back down, not wanting to take something from this memory room. I walked back into the living room and was surpised to find Steve at the door, talking to a man.

"Why don't you get her to come meet Percy?" the man asked.

"I'm sure she'd love that." Steve replied. "She doesn't really have any friend."

"Well then she must meet Percy." The man insisted. "How old is she?"

"13." Steve answered.

I smiled at this, really I was 81.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Steve turned around and smiled at me.

"Zan, this is Paul Blofis, our neighbour." He introduced me.

I walked over and shook his hand.

"Your name is blowfish?" I asked.

"Blofis." He corrected with a smile. "Everyone gets that wrong."

"Paul was suggesting that you meet his step-son, Percy." Steve explained. "You to have a lot in common. You're both ADHD and dyslexic.

_That's not normal._ I thought. _Unless you're a demi-god_.

"Sure." I smiled, agreeing to go.

"Why don't you come over now?" Paul suggested. "Percy's in at the moment, but he's leaving for summer camp tomorrow."

I waved good bye to Steve and walked over to the other door, which had been left adjar. The layout looked exactly like Steve's apartment. There was a boy sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Percy come meet our neighbour's young friend." Paul said, turning off the TV.

"Steve has friends?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"Just come say hello." Paul insisted.

Percy groaned, but stood up and turned towards me. His face whitened. My hand instinctly went to make sure my fringe was covering my scar, which it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at his whitened face.

"Are you a demi-god?" he asked abruptly.

"Percy don't be rude." Paul snapped. "She probably doesn't know what you're on about."

"I know what he's talking about." I answered, still staring at Percy. "Because I am a demi-god."

"You know!?" Percy exclaimed shocked. "You can't be more that thirteen."

"Tecnically I'm 81." I said.

"Lotas Casino?" he asked.

"For 68 years." I answered. "I'm thirteen otherwise."

"But you know you're a demi-god." Percy said. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

It was my turn for my face to pale.

"Captain Alexzander McCormick." I said. "Daughter of Posedion. Most people call me Zan, or Atlantis."

"You're my sister." Percy exclaimed shocked.

"Your older sister." I corrected.

"What's with the name Atlantis?" he asked.

"I think I know." Paul said stepping forward. "During the war, Captain America had a team. Two went missing, one died. These were the three people everyone remembers. Bucky died. Captain America and Atlantis went missing. Atlantis was 13. She's you."

"That's correct." I smiled. "You're pretty smart."

"I'm an English teacher with a history degree." He corrected.

"Why don't you come with me to camp tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I pondered. "I'll have to ask Steve, but I'm sure he'll say yes. It's been ages since I've seen Chiron. I bet a lots changed."

"You would not believe." He smiled smugly.

**Look, I'm sorry to those who have been reading this story but i'm really stuck. If you want to continue the story, go ahead, but a PM would be nice so i can read it. Read my other stories!**


End file.
